


WHY THE FOCK IS A ROACH IN OUR HOUSE?!?!?

by salem_the_sail_boat



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Bug fears, Cockaroach, Emotional Hurt, Other, Panic Attacks, Scary in my opinion, a traumatic experience, goodbye world, i am trash, i hate roaches, i might die, in sorry Septiplier, this story is trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salem_the_sail_boat/pseuds/salem_the_sail_boat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IM sorry yall but i had like ten panic attacks today and have been irritated and crying all day ALL BECAUSE OF ONE ROACH. sorry if you expected something else. im back on my kindle and this will ovbiously poorly written because i was looking forward to splatfest on splatoon, but they posponed it. ugh i am just soooo mad so im sorry.</p>
<p>-salem</p>
            </blockquote>





	WHY THE FOCK IS A ROACH IN OUR HOUSE?!?!?

Mark was recording in his recording space, when all the sudden he heard a scream.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!  HELP MARK** **THERE'S** **A ROACH!!"** **  
**

Mark had pressed pause on the recording button, took off his headphones ans walked out of his recording area to see what all of the fussing was about.

Mark was about to step into the livingroom, only to hear Jack screech, and for a Cockaroach to fly past him, flying into their bedroom.

Mark had a sly grin and had directed it towards Jack.

Jack pushed passed him rather roughly and screamed at him when he just stood there and watched.

"WHAT THE FOCK ARE YE SMILIN' 'BOUT?! THERE'S A FOCKIN' MONSTER IN OUR HOME!!!"

While Jack headed to their bedroom, all Mark could here was a few thuds and, yet, another screech, but it was even louder.

It was time that Mark helped his boyfriend out, so he enteres the bedroom with a plastic cup, but only to see jack standing on a roller chair in the middle of the room, crying his eyes out.

Jack was breathing rather hard, so Mark helped him off of the chair, sat him down on the bed, and rubbed soothing circles on his back.

Jack stood up seconds later and held a broom in one hand, and a shoe on the other. "let's just get this over with...... EEEEEEEEEEEK!!!" Jack had swung the broom wildly, the shoe already thrown, and almost hitting mark. 

After the broom being thrown, again a mark, the cockaroach sat comfortably on Mark's night stand. 

Befor Jack was about to throw anything else, Mark Had set the cup on the cockaroach.

Jack looked at Mark with disbelief

**Later that day**

"Jack i still can't believe that you made me walk five miles for me to burry this cockaroach"

"well i had to prove a point"

"WHAT POINT?!?!"

"well this house is ovbiously infested with bugs and stuff, so we should move out."

"Whatever Jack, goodnight"

**The Next Morning**

Mark turnes over on his other side, expecting Jack's warmth, but what he gets is a whole lotta nothing, cold air, and a half empty room.

Why was half of their stuff missing? 

Why was Jack missing?

Mark had got up, took his bat out from hiding, and aproached the rustling sound that he didn't hear until now.

When Mark turns the corner, he sees Jack 'oh thank god' and the things that belong in their bedroom

"Jack, what are you doing now?!" Mark cried out of frusteration. he just went through like tem million emotions.

"im packin'. we're leavin'."

"oh my god really Jack?"

end

**Author's Note:**

> t's funny because i didn't kill the roach and here i am, camping out in the livingroom with my sister.
> 
> to be real, i hope all bugs that make me die inside burn in hell
> 
> im sorry if you are a bug fan.
> 
> i am certainly not.
> 
> goodnight people. i am traumatized.
> 
> -Salem


End file.
